Tiny Pants
Tiny Pants is the 11th track of The Aquabats! release The Aquabats! vs. The Floating Eye of Death!. Lyrics :Where the mountains meet the sky :I met a very very very teeny guy :Little coat, little pants :When he spoke to me :It made me dance :He said to me, :You won't believe :So I wrote what he said on my sleeve :And if you listen :I will repeat :The words this tiny man did speak :One, Two, Three, Four, :Listen up now here we go :Chorus :Po pi ba bee ba :Po pi ba bee pi ba pi ba yo :Po pi ba bee ba :Po pi ba bee pi ba pi ba yo :Yum yam yum yam :Chobaka chaka yo :Yum yam yum yam :Chobaka chaka yo :Po pi ba bee ba :Po pi ba bee pi ba pi ba yo :Po pi ba bee ba :Po pi ba bee pi ba pi ba yo :Yum yam yum yam :Chobaka chaka yo :Yum yam yum yam :Chobaka chaka yo! :Well I couldn't understand what he spoke :I thought maybe it was some kind of joke :He laughed a me and before long :This tiny little man was gone :So I walked on and on my way :I met another tiny person that same day :She rode a velvet ant like an elephant :And as I listened I heard her say :Uno, Dos, Tres, Four :Time to go again once more :Chorus :Po pi ba bee ba :Po pi ba bee pi ba pi ba yo :Po pi ba bee ba :Po pi ba bee pi ba pi ba yo :Yum yam yum yam :Chobaka chaka yo :Yum yam yum yam :Chobaka chaka yo :Po pi ba bee ba :Po pi ba bee pi ba pi ba yo :Po pi ba bee ba :Po pi ba bee pi ba pi ba yo :Yum yam yum yam :Chobaka chaka yo :Yum yam yum yam :Chobaka chaka yo! :How can a man like me :Ever repeat "po piba popi yo"? :It might take all night :Just to get this right :But, yo yam baca chuco :It was somethin' weird :He had a little beard :He wore a rhino beetle :Bullfighter's coat :He had a part in his hair :Like a paper tear :And had a little tiny frog in his throat :What did it mean? :I was all mixed up :And as I stumbled :And hit the ground :What a pity :I found the tiny people's city :And those teenies all made this sound: :Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, :Everybody sing with me :Chorus :Chorus :Po pi ba bee ba :Po pi ba bee pi ba pi ba yo :Po pi ba bee ba :Po pi ba bee pi ba pi ba yo :Yum yam yum yam :Chobaka chaka yo :Yum yam yum yam :Chobaka chaka yo :Po pi ba bee ba :Po pi ba bee pi ba pi ba yo :Po pi ba bee ba :Po pi ba bee pi ba pi ba yo :Chobaka chaka yo! Category:The Aquabats! vs. The Floating Eye of Death! Category:Songs Category:Music